


In The Past

by Little_Lovely_Lady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Flashbacks, M/M, Mpreg, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lovely_Lady/pseuds/Little_Lovely_Lady
Summary: Their are just somethings you can't forget . They keep you wondering to yourself.Is this real? Is it fake? Is it POSSIBLE to be so in love with someone you haven't met?But there are these moments where you don't need logic to love someone so deeply, so profoundly that you don't need to make sense of those feelings and just go with your heart and give it a go.Because you may never have a chance at true and long love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic  
> Hope you guys like it and please criticize me because this WILL be a bad fanfic but if you guys like it you do you. But I will question your opinion and judgement on what is good because this will be a longfic and I would actually like to know if you have any questions about the plot. But i might not actually read them because I'm lazy af.  
> So be honest with me.

Prologue

Have you ever felt that kind of rejection when someone doesn't love you back, that you imagined it. That it was just you and that he will never love you back for certain reasons. I do, because that's what I am going through right now because of ‘him’. The reasons sound idiotic, honestly some people are the same, they're idiots, and he is just one of those people who cares about what other people think. I just don't give a fuck what they think I just want him to be with mine and no one else's. And the other thing that fucking sucks is that he doesn't feel the same way about me, he doesn't love me like I do to ‘him’. Now let's get to what’s about to happen now. Because I feel like shit right now with the feelings of being rejected and other things that are more important than me and my feelings, like Titans killing humans for no reason. 

“Captain Levi, are you okay? You seem distracted.” asked Hanji. Which makes all the people around me to stare with their gazing eyes at. I responded simply with “I'm fine. I can handle myself if something happens so don't you get distracted because of me”.

Once I say that all the thoughts about me and these feelings, and instead are on the mission which is ahead of us. But I still felt two lingering eyes on me, when I looked to see the eyes. The eyes to which they belong to is the person who stole my heart and the other who holds my trust. Once my eyes connect to Eren's they instantly look away and walk to my new squad. Then my eyes land on my friend, Hanji, to which I will never tell her to her face. Her eyes hold sadness in them, maybe she knows that I confessed. Well I'm positive she noticed it because she knows me too well. Which I absolutely love and hate at times, which right now I hate because she can see the heartbreak in my eyes.

Now I am the one looking away from her eyes because i just don't want to be comforted right now especially since we're in Titan territory. “Everybody let's get in our formation, we cannot let this chance slip through our hands, you all know what to do, don't make the lives we lost be in vain.” Erwin exclaimed.

When i walked away she caught up and was about reaching to put their hand on my shoulder but I stopped the motion when I said “I don't want to talk about it Hanji. Okay.” she replied with a quiet ‘Okay’. I honestly wanted to rant on about my emotions but right now was not the time nor place. I just need to focus on the plan and do what I have to and get it over with. So no more thoughts of Eren or the turmoil my emotions are. 

I'm now walking back to my squad which contains Eren's friends which are Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Krista, and Connie. When I got close I say “Get in your formation brats we don't have all day.”. They all nod their heads and got to their places, I got to mine and i have to wait until they give us the signal. I waited a good ten minutes until I saw the black smoke and then I made my move with my 3DMG gear instantly when I saw the signal. We were told to distract the beast titan so he wouldn't see the new weapon we created, which Shitty Glasses calls it a ‘nuclear bomb’ she says it's more stronger than cannons and that it will help humanity but I say she is just making shit up just to give them hope, I snorted quietly to myself, like I'm one to talk, people call me 'Humanity's strongest’. 

While I'm soaring I saw a glint and found that it was someone is and saw that it was Eren, which is where he is supposed to be, close by so I can keep an eye on him because that's my job, clearly because he is a Titan shifter and that the nobles and MP’s don't trust him worth shit. I got caught up on just staring at his handsome features and those forest green eyes that I almost forgot that we were still on a mission, damn these emotions. Now that I returned to the present I can get ready to face the Beast Titan. When I see the clearing up ahead I turned my head to Eren. We looked at each other waiting for the cue I'm supposed to give, with a nod of my head we picked up the speed. And their we saw the other member of the squad we're trying to knock him down with the wires. Once we got close enough the Beast eyes instantly went to us as we got closer and i followed his gaze. Which were looking at Eren with those dangerous and intelligent golden eyes of the Beast Titan.

When I returned my eyes to the squad they were getting close to the nape but I knew they weren't after that but to get his attention. To get away from Eren's focus, and to pretend to try and get the nape, was Ackerman one of the best soldiers this place has and is loyal which hard to come by. When she was about 'cut the nape’ , the long arm of the Beast Titan. When the titan swung it was like a haze of the aftermath of its arm. But she avoided the worst outcome that could happen; death. Now that they got his focus off from Eren we just got to wait until the people around here are almost done and they are ready to set off the nuclear bomb thing if it exists at all. But we have to give it a shot don't we, so I have to have faith in my friend (still won't tell her to her face). When I was the one getting it's attention now, I saw that the beast Titan was glancing at Eren once awhile. I finally noticed what it was about to do. Once I realized I wasted no time on trying to get to him, I didn't want it to end like it did with Farlan and Isabel; I went to him at the fastests speed I've ever been to save the person I love. 

The Beast Titans hand was at its peak and it’s descending at an incredible speed but I got there on time and pushed Eren out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt. But when I did the titan got me by my wire instead and we hit the tree but I protected Eren from getting severely injured. We landed at the bottom of the tree but I think I hit one of the roots with my head which explains the ringing in my ears. 

Next I hear Eren grunt from the fall, once he gets up he looks at me with a shocked expression. When he gets over the shock he asks the most simplest questions but the most hardest to answer.

”Why?” 

Oh how I loathe that question, 'why did you do it?’ or 'Why go so far?’, he just had to ask that fucking question. But I still answer it, “Because I still love you, you shitty brat.” I answered simply because it's the truth. I coughed when I finished answering, I knew I wouldn't survive much longer when I feel how dizzy I'm getting.” I'm sorry I don't love you . . . but I will when we go to our next life.” he said with some kind of emotion in his beautiful eyes of his.”Yeah, I would love that to happen, because you will love me then.” I said with a faint smile, which is rare, really rare. He looked shocked at this action but when it falters he gives me a sad smile. I drew a last breath and i said, almost incoherent, “See you soon.” And with that the darkness consumed my sight, sound, and touch.


	2. Note

Hello, Everyone who read the Prologue. I will be updating soon with a chapter somewhere around the time of November in the 20th days so don't give up on this story.

And if anyone who wants to help me with the story on the Smut part, I will forever be in your debt so please leave a message in the comments if you want to help

And also if someone wants to be my Beta, it will be a great help if you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in November
> 
> Oh and have a Happy Halloween


End file.
